The Young, the Furry and the Bloodthirsty
by BadWolfFile
Summary: This story is co-written by me and Exavier Artis. It's our OC's and our favourite Bleach characters doing... normal stuff, I guess? First up is dinner. R & R as you see fit. Rated M for Kenpachi's dirty mouth and the violence. Oh the violence. SUSPENDED
1. Dining with a beast

_This wonderful piece of literary mastery was co-written by me and Exavier Artis. It took us a couple of hours to write all the current chapters. (It's hard to do with the time difference, ya know?)_

_You can kinda tell which parts are mine, and which are his, can't you? My stuff is the paragraphs that are all lumped up. His are the more spaced out ones. _

_Neither of us own Bleach. All we own are our own gorgeous OC's… man would I love to co-own Aura and Nocte! _XD

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenpachi leaned his chin on his hand, glaring at Yoshimi. She was sitting across the table, but all her attention was focused on the others. He kicked her under the table, and she glared back at him as he quietly asked "Why did you drag me here? I don't LIKE any of these people!" His zanpaktou hissed back "you behave, or I'll never forgive you." She turned back to the other conversation, and Kenpachi grumbled swearwords under his breath as he picked at the bread on the table, turning slightly to flick bread bits into Komamura's fur.

Zaix looked at Kenpachi with an expression that clearly said, "STOP" but he knew that it wasn't registering.

Aura and Nocte sat beside her and were engaged in entertaining conversation.

Komamura looked at Zaix who was across from him. He tried to ignore the indignant bread assault.

"Kenpachi? Can I have your bread please?" Zaix asked trying not to seem angry.

Kenpachi pulled his bread closer to him and glared at Zaix. "No. I'm eating it." Yoshimi, without even stopping her part in the conversation, leaned over the table and took the bread away from Kenpachi. "Hey...!" she poked out her tongue cheekily at him and ate some of the bread. "Now I'm eating it. No complaints." Kenpachi glared at her and was about to yell when she held up her hand. "No." he shut up, and slammed his elbow down onto the table again to sulk.

Aura and Nocte looked back and forth between Zaix and Kenpachi. They sweatdropped. Zaix sighed at the tension between them all and looked down. He suddenly noticed Komamura looking at him smiled. Komamura forced a smile in response. He didn't want Zaix to feel bad for making him attend

"So then Zaix says to Komamura: "I like where i am right now. Right under you!" Aura burst out in laughter. Nocte laughed heartily as well. Komamura rubbed his forehead in slight annoyance while Zaix tried to hide his face while drinking his tea.

"Ahem... So Yoshimi!" Zaix said at last. "What do you like to do for fun?"

The young woman, ignoring the looks of death she was getting from Kenpachi, shrugged. "I'm not really out and about in a human-esque form long enough to do anything fun... except tormenting Byakuya Kuchiki. That's about the best I can do." she toyed with some bread from the confiscated basket before asking Zaix "What about you?"

"I like to sing, and hang out with my captain and my zanpakuto. I'm pretty simple. Hehe..."

He looked at the two pieces of bread in the basket and picked one up. He took a small bite of it and looked at Kenpachi, who was still being difficult.

Zaix sighed and continued eating.

Komamura's right ear twitched for a moment... he felt something welling up outside...

Zaix suddenly stopped eating... his body became tense....

Aura and Nocte looked around...

"Does anyone else feel that?" Zaix asked.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Ah yes… suspense. The favourite plot device of my co-author. Not that I can really blame him… it works very well. _

_I've been given free rein to edit and post our story as I see fit… not a wise move, Exavier. I'm going to get carried away with all this fantastic stuff to play with!! I don't know how we're going to keep up with all these updates… _o.O


	2. A Hollow interruption

_Ah yes… updating. The most fun thing of all time. _

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenpachi and Yoshimi exchanged identical glances, but it was she who spoke. "I think maybe there might be a-"

Her words were cut off as an unholy roar shattered the air. "A Hollow!!" Kenpachi was immediately on his feet, all sign of his previous sulky mood gone as his chair fell backwards with a crash. Yoshimi managed to get up with a little more dignity and a little less destruction, and looked at the others at the table. "I think we'll be able to handle this... if you'll excuse us?" The pair began to leave, both moving quickly.

"Ummm ... o-okay..." Zaix said a bit taken aback.

"Well at least that's solved..." Aura said shrugging.

Komamura sighed...

Zaix got up and went to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry.... this is all my fault.."

The vulpine blinked and looked at Zaix, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"No, Zaix. It's just a little awkward... I don't usually dine with... Kenpachi... but I'm happy that you all are here."

Aura and Nocte smiled.

"Especially you, Zaix." he added patting his head.

Zaix smiled and leaned on Komamura.

"Thanks, Sajin... that means a lot."

They soon heard gruff yells and insults and fighting...

They all sweat dropped.

Just then Kenpachi was thrown through the wall of the restaurant in a spectacular explosion of plaster, bricks, and blood. He flew through the air and landed directly onto the table, upsetting the whole thing. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking a little dazed.

"Fuck!" he swore and sat up in the middle of the table that was now covered in rubble and dust, rubbing the back of his head as blood ran from a cut over his eye. "That's a fucking big Hollow." he got off the table and brushed himself down. He straightened with a slight groan. "I think I broke my ribs." With a distracted nod to the others, he ran back to the hole he'd made in the wall and ducked out of it to return to the battle.

The other shocked-looking and dust-covered patrons of the restaurant watched Kenpachi leave before turning to stare at the other four still sitting silently at the table. The maître d', clutching a menu between two shaking hands, sank into a nearby chair with a muffled sob about the state of the place. "My restaurant...! This is why I don't normally host shinigami!!" He descended into further sobs as plaster dust settled in his hair and sounds of Kenpachi laughing came from outside.

Zaix's eyes began to glow white....

"Uh... Zaix?" Aura said nervously feeling his power being invoked.

"Power that beckons from the heavens, hear my call. Strike my enemy with thy purifying light!"

Suddenly Zaix waved his hand towards the outside commotion. An immense spear appeared and shot outside.

Seconds later, a roar was heard...

Zaix smiled slightly.

"Here something new... _Converge heavenly light_..."

A bright flash sparked outside followed by a holy explosion. There was a waning roar and then silence.

"I take it that there shouldn't be anymore interruptions?" Zaix chimed.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Yes, Mr. Zaix sir, no more interruptions, sir! -salutes- I'll get straight onto the next update, sir! Please don't hurt me… lol. _


	3. Menu's, bathrooms and therapy

_Mmmyes… three updates in the same hour. I guess I could slow down a little, but the writing is just so good, it HAS to be shared, ya know? Also, I'm talking about Exavier's writing, not mine. _:3

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenpachi walked back into the restaurant a few minutes later looking stunned and holding his zanpaktou in sword form. "What the fuck was that shit... some light just speared the Hollow, just as I was about to make the killing stroke!" he leaned Yoshimi in her chair and sat back down, hooking his chair upright with a casual foot.

As the others watched, the zanpaktou started to glow and resumed her human form. She glared at Kenpachi. "What kind of swordsman are you, dropping your sword in the middle of the battle?! That hurt more than the Hollow's claws, you know!" Kenpachi snorted, looking around for where his drink had gone to (it had spilt on the floor when he'd been thrown into the table). "You don't feel pain, Yosh." she said nothing for a moment before spluttering "I may not feel pain as you would, but it's still rude to drop me!" she cleared her throat to calm down and looked at Zaix. "Thank you, Zaix, for helping us out."

Zaix smiled.

"I felt bad about not helping... that and I really wanted you guys to come back."

Zaix looked at Kenpachi and smiled.

Kenpachi raised his eyebrow at the younger shinigami, then wiped the blood from his eye and looked away. "All in all, a pretty successful evening. I got to kick the crap out of a Hollow." The unspoken continuation of the comment was transmitted directly at Zaix through Kenpachi's single eye: _"It would be even better if I could kick the crap outta you."_

Zaix felt a chill crawl up his spine. he shuddered and grabbed Komamura's paw.

He looked down at Zaix and smiled. He was rather impressed at how Zaix was able to attack the hollow from extreme angles.

"Well.... I guess I really screwed up huh..." Zaix mumbled.

"Please... excuse me."

Zaix teleported away and reappeared near the restroom area. He proceeded to walk into the restroom....

Komamura frowned and looked at Aura and Nocte.

"Should I?" he asked..

"No... he's not mad at YOU" Nocte said before looking at Kenpachi.

"Zaraki-taicho? Maybe you can go check on him?"

Kenpachi, chewing on a menu for lack of better nourishment, looked up and raised his eyebrow again. "Why me...?" Yoshimi kicked him under the table, this time sending the large shark-like captain sprawling backwards as his chair was knocked over. "... ow?" He got up with a groan and brushed himself off. "I resent being ordered around by my own sword." She shrugged and turned her head, looking away. "Deal with it in therapy."

Kenpachi shivered to comic effect "So cold..." before walking towards the bathroom leaving behind him a trail of barely audible swearwords.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Ah yes… Kenpachi has swearing issues. And for some reason, the best scenes are always in the bathroom. This scene… not so much._


	4. Urinal chitchat

_Yes, another chapter. This one has bathroom talk! _

_____________________________________________________________________

Zaix looked in a mirror and sighed.

"Man.... why did I even bother? This entire night was a disaster."

He closed his eyes and looked down for awhile.

"Well I'd better go back..." Zaix started to walk out..... And bumped into Kenpachi.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Kenpachi blinked. "I've been wondering exactly why Yosh insisted that I came along. I mean, I don't get along with any of you. I don't even really get along with my own zanpaktou. So why, in the name of all that's whole, was I forced to come here?"

The captain waited, staring at Zaix and blocking the way in or out until his question was answered.

Zaix looked up at the imposing soul reaper.

"I .... wanted to meet Yoshimi... and I wanted to mend our differences but... I guess it just ended in disaster...

So I'm sorry that I made you come here... I just really wanted to become friends...

N-no nevermind, I'm stupid... Like you'd ever want ME as a friend."

Kenpachi looked down at Zaix and said nothing. "..." The shark-like captain awkwardly raised a hand, as if to pat Zaix on the shoulder, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to. The hand lowered again, and Kenpachi got out of the way.

"This might surprise you, but I wasn't totally sure you wanted to be friends either." the captain cleared his throat and looked away, apparently embarrassed by the emotion-sharing. "I'm sure Yoshimi would kick my ass if I didn't apologise. Honestly, it's like being married." he cut himself off again, and looked down at his feet.

Zaix looked into Kenpachi's face and smiled.

"Really? Hehehe. You and Yoshimi really care about each other then!"

Zaix beamed at him trying to get a smile out of him.

"Thanks, Kenpachi... I know that probably wasn't easy for you. You're a really cool guy..."

Zaix started to walk out but then turned to Kenpachi and waved at him.

"C'mon, buddy!"

Kenpachi just blinked at him for a moment, before following him and muttering something that sounded like "If you tell anyone that we're buddies now, I'll kill you." However he couldn't get rid of the tiny smile playing on his lips that he hoped no one saw.

Yoshimi watched the two come out of the bathroom with a smirk, looking very pleased with herself.

Zaix sat back down next to his captain who was relieved to see him. Sajin also noticed that Kenpachi was trying to hide a smile.

'He's such a puppy' thought Sajin as he looked back at Zaix.

Zaix mouthed the words 'thank you' to Yoshimi before smiling at her.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Cute, isn't it? Prepare for doom! _


	5. Hollow talk

_Meaningless messages! Woot!_

_____________________________________________________________________

Everyone had finished eating... save for Zaix who was too busy looking at Komamura and talking to everyone.

Yoshimi forced Kenpachi's hungry hand away from the remnants of her dish of rice by capturing his finger between her chopsticks and bending the finger back. "You chose bread. You don't get rice unless you go home and cook some yourself." Kenpachi grumbled to himself and fell back into his sulking.

"You can have mine Zaraki-taicho!" said Zaix cheerfully as he pushed his rice towards him.

"Hmm? Are you full, Zaix?" Komamura asked.

"I'm fine! I just eat really slowly when I'm around my friends. I enjoy the company more than the food!" Zaix looked at Komamura and smiled before looking back at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi took Zaix's rice with a hungry grin. "Thanks, Zaix-kun. You're such a wonderful friend." He poked his tongue out at Yoshimi, who merely rolled her eyes and turned to Aura and Nocte to talk about fun things.

Zaix smiled back at Kenpachi and sweat dropped.

Zaix suddenly blinked and looked up at his captain.

"Sajin, have you noticed that there have been several random hollow attacks around the civilian area? Isn't it a bit strange that they seem to be targeting only this area?"

"You're right, Zaix... Something is definitely wrong... and since we never get any information from the hollows themselves... We always end up back where we start."

The fuzzy captain stroked his muzzle in thought. Zaix imitated his captain.

Yoshimi stared at her bowl, lost in thought for a few moments. Suddenly she piped up "I want to know how they get in." Kenpachi looked up, rice all over his face, and blinked at her. "What do you mean? They must sneak over somehow." Yoshimi shook her head. "No... they can't. The Soul Society is too well protected against them." She leaned her chin on her hand, her eyes lost in thought as she mused.

Zaix closed his eyes and began to think.

"Aizen, maybe?" Nocte guessed.

"I don't know little brother... they seem to weak to serve as a distraction to us."

"Hmmm... That's true. Aizen would have sent far more than just one..." Komamura said folding his arms across his chest.

He suddenly opened his eyes.

"Maybe... they are already here..."

Everyone looked at Zaix....

"There may be a possibility of a brand new threat that has nothing to do with Aizen. The hollows only pose a certain degree of danger. They seem to always be where we are... Meaning that one or all of us could be a target... This person also has ulterior motives..."

Kenpachi's eyes widened, but he said nothing and buried his face in the rice. Yoshimi, attuned to her wielder's moods, looked sharply at him but also said nothing, sensing that he didn't want to talk about "it". _"Whatever __**"**__**it**__**" **__is..."_ she thought, making a mental note to grill him about it when they were alone later.

The big captain finished his rice and stretched, wincing halfway through as his broken ribs twinged. "I guess I should get that looked at." he commented to the universe before shrugging and tuning into what the others were saying.

_____________________________________________________________________

_What__ is Kenpachi's secret? Does he have a magic rock? I'd like a magic rock._


	6. Damages and Coffee

_Haha… Kenpachi doesn't have a magic rock right now. He might, but I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me about any magic rocks._

_____________________________________________________________________

Zaix sweat dropped.

"Yeah maybe we should go... Wouldn't want it to get worse..."

Zaix pulled out a considerable amount of kan as if it was nothing and placed it neatly on the middle of the table.

"I hope that's enough for a tip.... Now about the damages....."

Kenpachi shrugged. "If they want us to pay for the damage that was made while protecting them and the other citizens in the area, they can file an application like everyone else. I'm too happy right now to bother worrying about it." He stood up, slower than he had before and managing not to kick his chair over again, and started slowly walking to help Yoshimi up.

Zaix sighed and nodded at him..

"Hmm… let's go back to division 4." Zaix suggested.

Aura and Nocte nodded and changed into their sword forms. Zaix collected them and placed Aura on the right of his waist and Nocte on his left.

Yoshimi glared at Kenpachi when he nodded to her, as if telling her to do the same. She sighed, suddenly deciding that it wasn't worth the fight, and changed into her elegant blade form. Kenpachi nodded to Komamura and Zaix, and led the way out of the restaurant.

They walked, and Kenpachi was forced to endure his zanpaktou's irritable muttering about feeling seasick. "Stop complaining." he flicked the blade, and Yoshimi squealed. Then she fell silent, and Kenpachi was able to converse more easily with the other two.

"I'm surprised Kenpachi..." Zaix said in wonder. "Something was actually able to injure your ribs... I knew I should have acted earlier!" Zaix gave him a sheepish smile.

Kenpachi shrugged. "That was a double brick wall, ya know. Even the most indestructible of us get a little broken if we're thrown through a double brick wall. Wanna try it?" the captain grinned at Zaix, only half kidding.

Zaix scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, okay a get your point. Hehe. I'll pass. I'll take your word for it captain... Hahaha..." Zaix sweat dropped.

He looked at Komamura who was being oddly silent.

"Are you alright, Sajin-kun?"

Komamura blinked and looked at Zaix.

"Oh- y-yes Zaix I'm fine. Just thinking... about someo-... thing..." He smiled.

"I'm looking forward to getting some rest though.... That was one of my most powerful attacks. I'm glad I only had to use it once! Hehe!"

Kenpachi smirked at their banter and looked up at the sky, his eyes automatically searching out a certain pattern of stars. Once he'd found the pattern he looked down again, obviously uncomfortable. "Who's for coffee?" he asked suddenly, his eye slightly hopeful.

_____________________________________________________________________

… _No comment. _:3


	7. Terrible enemies

_Yes I know it reads strangely, but it's Exavier's work too and I don't want to mess with it all that much. _

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hmm?" Komamura uttered.

"I don't really like coffee but I'll join you anyway! ^^"

Komamura sweat dropped.

"I thought you were tired?" he said tilting his head to the side.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Zaix is trying to stay up to make sure Kenpachi is alright...' Aura whispered.

Zaix blushed and mumbled something to the effect of _"Shhh... Don't tell them that. I wanna stay up as late as possible!"_

Zaix made sure to say this as quietly as he could.

"Oh I'm alright! Hehehe..."

Kenpachi, his expression obviously forced, smiled. "Great! There's a good place nearby. They have muffins with chocolate chips the size of my fist!" He hurried off, his shoulders tense and his head slightly bowed in a visible and unconscious sign of discomfort.

The coffee shop was small, but had a very friendly atmosphere. The massive captain made his way to a table in the corner, moving through the cramped space with the grace of a gazelle, surprising in a man of that size. He set Yoshimi beside him and waited for the other two to make their way over.

"Chocolate chip muffins, blueberry muffins, banana nut muffins, apple cinnamon, ooooh! They have strawberry! I love strawberries!"

Komamura chuckled at Zaix who was darting about looking at the displays of muffins.

Eventually Zaix and Komamura made their way to Kenpachi. Komamura looked at him in slight concern...

Zaix had caught sight of something else however and teleported towards it startling a few patrons.

Kenpachi ignored his surroundings and present company, staring at the table, deep in thought.

Komamura noticed his discomfiture but wasn't sure that he was going be much help...

Still, Zaix had taken a liking to Kenpachi it seemed, so he had more than enough reason to try to console him, if at all possible.

"Zaraki-taicho... you seem troubled... Do you want to... talk about it?"

Kenpachi glanced up at Komamura and grunted. It's not really anything to talk about. Don't you like muffins?"

Komamura figured that he would say that. He merely sighed and looked towards where Zaix was. He was apparently talking to one of the employees who was taken aback at how much fun Zaix was having just being there...

Komamura smiled.

"Such a puppy... isn't he? I should know. "Komamura chuckled.

Kenpachi looked over to where Zaix was, and couldn't help but smile a little. "He's certainly very energetic. I'd like to know where he gets the energy."

The big captain groaned and eyed his sword, who was still sitting restfully where he'd put her. "When you get to be my age, nothing seems to heal up quite as fast as it used to. And you get enemies... _terrible_ enemies." He leaned his chin on his hand and stared at the table, idly playing with some muffin crumbs.

Komamura frowned and crossed his arms. If anyone made enemies, it would definitely be Kenpachi, but he wondered why he was so morose... This was the very epitome of bloodlust and mauling, yet here he was... saddened by some unknown calamity. Komamura knew he wasn't telling the entire scope of what was bothering him...

"Hmm... Kenpachi, if there is something wrong you can tell me. What do you mean by... _terrible_ enemies?"

_____________________________________________________________________

_TERRIBLE!!! __DOOOOOM!!!_


	8. Muffin dance

_Yes, yet another chapter. There ARE a lot of them, aren't there?_

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenpachi looked up at Komamura again. It's something I should really deal with by myself. Sorry, I'm acting like a little kid... I probably ruined your evening." He slumped on the table and stared moodily at the muffin crumbs.

"Now you haven't ruined anything." Komamura said moving closer to him. Before he knew it his hand was on Kenpachi's back.

"I understand if you don't feel comfortable sharing it... Just know that if you need anything, we will be here." Sajin patted him on the back and went back to his original space.

Zaix came back with a large box in his grasp.

"Kenpachi-kun! Sajin-kun! I got a lot of muffins! There is enough to last us for awhile! I got some chocolate ones for you Kenpachi-kun! "

Zaix opened the box revealing a shocking amount of fresh muffins.

"Sajin, have you tried a strawberry muffin? Here!" Zaix opened the box to his captain who gladly took one of the many muffins that were stuffed within.

"Here! Have some!" he said cheerfully placing the box in front of Kenpachi.

Kenpachi couldn't help it: he smiled. He straightened and picked up one of the muffins, making it in all of it seem to disappear into his mouth. "What did I tell you... chocolate chips as big as my fist." He didn't seem to have any trouble speaking around the muffin.

Yoshimi chose that moment to come out of hiding and steal a muffin from the box. She nibbled it like a small furry animal, and smiled at Komamura with crumbs all over her face.

Komamura smiled warmly at Yoshimi, his muzzle also adorned with crumbs.

Zaix grabbed one for himself, one for Aura and one for Nocte. They revealed themselves and graciously accepted their treats.

Soon, their faces were covered in crumbs. They laughed at how quite the baked goods made them.

Zaix playfully leaned on Komamura as he ate. He looked down and smiled at him. Aura and Nocte had eaten half of their muffins and looked at each other.

Aura pointed at Nocte's and then his. Nocte nodded in agreement and the exchange was made. They smiled.

Before either Aura or Nocte could eat their traded halves, Yoshimi swooped on them and stole both. Her crumb-covered smile was so charming and cute, however, that neither of them could bring themselves to admonish her.

"W-wow..." Aura aid bushing slightly.

"Y-yeah..." Nocte agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Aww Aura and Nocte blushed!! -love-_


	9. A Soul Reaper called Kenpachi

_More meaningless messages!! _-love-

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenpachi smirked at the two zanpaktou's reaction to his own adorable Yoshimi before he checked his watch, his eyebrow rising. "It's getting really late..." He looked around at the others, looking for signs of tiredness from them.

Zaix leaned heavily on Komamura and yawned. The fuzzy captain let out a large yawn of his own. Aura and Nocte stretched out their limbs and yawned. Aura leaned his head onto his little brother's shoulder. Nocte laughed and poked him in the side causing his big brother to squeak slightly. They laughed.

"Heh... I guess we'd better head back then." Zaix said looking up at his captain with a knowing expression. Komamura returned the look and smiled.

Kenpachi and Yoshimi exchanged glances, and she smiled at him. The captain was the first one to get up, waiting where he was for the others to get up too.

Zaix looked at his zanpakuto and nodded. The twins looked at Yoshimi and smiled and waved as they changed back into their sealed states. Komamura stood and waited for Zaix to collect his zanpakuto.

"I really enjoyed tonight guys! Thanks for everything!" Zaix said as he stood beside his captain.

"Yes. We should do this more often!" Komamura said smiling at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi couldn't help but smile back at his fellow captain. He saw Yoshimi yawn like a kitten out of the corner of his eye, and tapped her gently on the nose. Automatically she turned into her sword form, and he picked her up. "Goodnight you two... and Aura, and Nocte. We'll see you around." Kenpachi shook both their hands before he made his way to the door and left.

The captain had no idea that he was being watched as he walked alone, carrying Yoshimi nonchalantly over his shoulder as he strolled through the moonlit streets.

_'I wonder if he'll be alright?'_ Komamura thought as his watched him leave.

His thoughts were interrupted as Zaix walked a bit ahead of him with the box in tow.

"This will make a good breakfast, eh roomy?" Zaix said turning slightly to face his captain.

"I'll race ya back to the room..." Zaix chimed.

Komamura smiled slyly.

"Oh really?" The furry captain said with a gleam in his eyes.

Zaix knew what that meant. He teleported outside and began sprinting towards Division 7. Komamura chuckled and pursued.

Kenpachi turned around as the back of his neck prickled. He searched the limited visual range he had...

But he couldn't see anything, or feel any unusual spiritual pressures nearby. He shrugged, as much trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling as show his nonchalance, and heard a growl from the shadows. For some reason fear descended on him, and he ran like the wind.

Zaix jogged towards the division, peering back every so often to see if his friend had caught up any.

He was surprised to see that his captain was only about 20 ft behind.

Zaix thought about teleporting but that wouldn't have made much of a difference...

Zaix smiled and kept running.

Sajin could have easily flash-stepped and captured Zaix but he wanted to have his fun. He would wait for the right moment to pounce on him...

Kenpachi ran like the wind, but he could hear heavy pounding of big feet behind him.

He had no idea why he was running when he could obviously turn and fight, but he couldn't stop running: he just had to get away.

The big captain ran towards where Komamura and Zaix were racing, running past both of them.

Zaix and Komamura shifted their attention to the captain that had just passed them.

"Huh?... Kenpachi?" Zaix thought aloud.

Sajin appeared beside him and nodded.

"Something _was_ wrong... Zaix let us follow..." said Sajin.

"Yes." Zaix agreed.

They slowly gained on Kenpachi almost close enough to reach him.

Kenpachi bent over, leaning against a wall as he gulped air. As his panic cleared, he heard two sets of lighter footsteps behind him. He looked up and just stared at the other two.

"Kenpachi!" Zaix said running up to him.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Sajin asked, standing beside Zaix.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Is Kenpachi REALLY scared of a little dog or whatever was chasing him? I can't believe it… what a silly little boy._

_  
Kenpachi: YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!! _

… _ook Mr Grumpy. I take it back. Kenpachi rocks._


	10. Calamity

_Sorry it's taken so long to update… my lovely co-author hasn't been feeling well. _

_____________________________________________________________________

"Kenpachi!.... What is it? What's wrong?" Zaix asked him with a concerned expression on his face.

Komamura stood beside him, looking at Kenpachi with curiosity

Kenpachi heaved a deep lungful of air and turned to face the other two. "There was something... something chasing me. I couldn't see what it was, but it sounded huge. I was going to fight it... but I've never been so scared." He turned and smashed his fist into the wall, punching a hole through the bricks. "What the fuck! How can _I_ possibly be scared?!"

He breathed heavily for a moment, and then he turned and his face drained of colour. "Yoshimi... I dropped her when I started running!"

"!!!!!!!!!!" Zaix's eyes glow white. "WE MUST SAVE HER!!!!"

"Right!" Komamura agreed turning to Kenpachi. "Whatever this is... we cannot allow it to get Yoshimi."

"Shinnin!" Zaix shouted. His blades glowed with their respective elements as he drew them.

He charged towards the direction Kenpachi had come from.

Komamura followed suit drawing Tenken from his side.

Kenpachi hung his head: without his sword, he would be as good as useless in the upcoming battle. He just couldn't believe that he could let go of something so important and not notice!

Zaix stopped and turned around. "Kenpachi? Please hurry! She needs you!"

The big captain looked up, and followed them, employing the Flash-step to catch up. He ran past them, suddenly intent on saving his sword from certain doom.

Zaix crossed his blades and began to run faster. Aura and Nocte were very worried about her. They couldn't let a fellow zanpakuto fall to whatever this calamity that was strong enough to make even the bloodthirsty Kenpachi run.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Wooo!! Suspense!!! Get better soon, Exavier!!! -love, hugs and chicken soup- _


	11. Damsel in distress

_Distraction from the action _:3

_____________________________________________________________________

Yoshimi was fighting an enormous dark shadow with little hope of getting away from the battle alive. The shadow was about five times the size of the tallest nearby building, and its resistance to her attacks was phenomenal. She didn't have enough power by herself to defeat it, and Kenpachi had run off like a deer after dropping her.

She jumped up onto one of the building's roof's to try an aerial attack, and was caught by some kind of black webbing that hadn't been visible before. A hollow laugh echoed from the surrounding streets as she struggled against the tightening black web, and the dark shape leaned down to stare at her. _"You didn't think a pitiful little creature like you would be able to defeat ME, did you? Your attacks are far too weak."_ It looked closer at her. _"Although I sense great power in you, little one. You will be a fine prize for my master Satoshi." _Yoshimi, although now unable to move even a finger, renewed her struggles as best she could and prayed like hell that Kenpachi would get over whatever had made him run and come back.

"ROAR TENKEN!!!!!---"

"Twin Maeser!"

Komamura sliced the ground before him causing a trail of orange energy to fissure towards the dark figure.

Zaix's blasts streamed towards his target.

The attacks connected causing the enormous creature to yeild. Zaix leaped into the air and caught Yoshimi.

He teleported down and held his swords towards her suitor.

"We came back to get you! Kenpachi came too!"

She was tightly trussed up in the webbing, causing her to stick to Zaix's arms. A thick strand was across her mouth, cutting off any chance she had of both talking and breathing out of her mouth.

The dark figure said nothing, staring at the tiny figures gathered at it's feet. Suddenly it opened its mouth and spat out more black webbing, ensnaring both Zaix and Yoshimi and reeling them in.

"Uhn!!! Yoshimi! Are you okay?!" Zaix asked in concern. He allowed a small glow from his hands and removed the webbing from her mouth.

"Zaix!" Komamura yelled. He sliced at the web causing a giant sword to appear. It cut the web connected to the strange beast.

Zaix held Yoshimi tightly as they fell. The webs still stuck to their bodies.

"Hah!" A bright flash envelops them burning away the webs. Zaix landed on his feet and looked at Yoshimi. He then guided her to Kenpachi.

"Captain! Please!"

_____________________________________________________________________

_Yes Kenpachi, admit that you love your own sword, dammit! She needs you! _


	12. Fighting with shadows

_Welcome back to the action __

_____________________________________________________________________

Yoshimi coughed as Kenpachi held her up, his spiritual pressure exploding. She looked up at him after a moment and they nodded to each other.

Yoshimi started to glow and changed into her sword form. Kenpachi held her tightly as he slowly lifted his eye patch, channelling his spiritual pressure through the sword so it didn't explode the surrounding buildings and rip his clothing off. The big captain then looked at Zaix and Komamura. "This motherfucker isn't getting away."

The shadow laughed again, it's mocking chuckles echoing throughout the streets and distorting weirdly on the stones. "Yes Kenpachi... try to beat me. Satoshi wants to have a private word with you."

"He's not the only threat you have!" Komamura snarled slicing at the shadow. It obstructed the figure for a moment...

"Slicing through the darkness... I command the power of the heavens.... To rain down upon the heads of the wicked! Kriess Locus!"

Zaix disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the beast. Aura glowed a pure white and exploded with spiritual pressure. Zaix sliced at the shadow.

The shadow roared with laughter and retreated a few steps, walking _through_ the buildings behind it like a ghost without any sign of destruction. Then a number of small black shapes shot from its mouth, hitting each of its opponents in the chest: even the zanpaktou's were affected.

Before any of them could react, the black goo sank into their bodies with no trace of ever having been there. The dark shadow laughed and just disappeared, sporting no signs of having been affected by any of their attacks.

"Wha-... what was that?" Zaix asked, stunned "Is everyone okay?"

"It... seems so.... but that creature..." Komamura said, staring at were it was last seen... "How can we destroy it?"

Kenpachi covered his eye again as his zanpaktou glowed, and then leaned heavily on Yoshimi. "Satoshi... you sick motherfucker." He murmured and shook his head disbelievingly. Yoshimi rubbed her mouth where the web had stuck: it was bright red and looked very painful. She looked at Komamura. "I don't think we can destroy it. Did you see it walk through the buildings without destroying it? It was insubstantial. Also, none of the attacks had any effect, except on the webbing." She shook her head. "It's very odd."

"..... What if... I used my Bankai?" Zaix asked looking at Yoshimi.

"It may not be as strong as everyone else's but it is able to distort the very space around it long enough for us to destroy it.... I don't know what effect it will have on me though..."

Komamura looked at him frowning. "No, Zaix: that is far too much of a risk for you... your Bankai is very unstable..."

"I know..." Zaix replied, looking down at his feet. "But ... I don't want Yoshimi or Kenpachi to suffer any longer than they must...."

Komamura looked at Zaix and then at Kenpachi...

_____________________________________________________________________

_Yes, more suspense. -Devilish laugh- _


End file.
